User blog:Jake Pancake/ Is Teddy Bear based on a diabolical game?
P.S Hey, Hey, Hey bros How are the day from today? I hope you are well since I come with a new blog for you; Enjoy! The subject of which I will speak to you today it's about a legend of a terrifying bear which I think he has a lot similar with the song "Teddy bear" by Melanie, so if you're interested, follow reading. Hitori Kakurenbo Of Japanese origin, Hitori Kakurenbo or the game of hidden is a ritual for contact the dead The spirits that haunt without rest on Earth always they are looking for a body what to possess With this ritual invoke a spirit to offer him a doll instead of a human body. What is the idea of this game? You could say that (in Japan at least) it is a game of challenges and that is how a kind of demonstration of power or control over the spirit, also possibly it's a derivation of ancient Necromantic rituals. According some extensions, if you win two consecutive times, the doll will accept that you are the winner and he will answer everything what you ask. Teddy Bear is Hitori Kakurenbo? (Here we start with the story) This song can be interpreted in many ways but I tell the interpretation that more consistent with the history of hitori kakurenbo. Cry baby one day finds a teddy bear worn by what decides to take it home To repair it. When repairing it I fall in love completely with him becoming best friends. "Stitched you up, put you together With cotton and feather Gave you love, put my heart inside you" Cry baby one day decides to practice ritual which I had seen before I tried to play with your bear at hidden, that made me very happy to cry baby since I could finally Play in person with your friend. The ritual began and the days passed Cry baby every day was with knives or utensils cutting throughout the house what the worried more every day Oh, what could I do When you started talking in your sleep Saying things you'd do to me I didn't care, I wasn't scared Now I'm finding knives under the sheets Crumbled photographs of me I'm in despair Should I be scared? Teddy bear, you were my teddy bear You were comforting and quiet How did love become so violent? Oh, teddy bear, you were my teddy bear Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me Cry baby tired of this decides vote him but what she did not know is that the spirit is only goingwhen the game is over what the bear comes back angry to continue with the game. The teddy I tried to drive Cry baby crazy with phone calls or putting objects again cutting in his bed trying every day to be able to kill her. "I threw you out, I didn't outgrow you I just didn't know you But now you're back And it's so terrifying how you paralyze me Now you're showing up inside my home Breathing deep into the phone I'm so unprepared, I'm fucking scared" That's the mini theory / mini story he had it for a while but I did not know whether to upload it. I base myself both in the lyrics of the song as in the story of the doll. I know it's too late to upload it that this song is not so new But better late than never. Category:Blog posts